Unlikely Alliance - EXO
by Adele18
Summary: The EXO pack is being targeted by vampires for unknown reasons. Suho, seeks the help of an old friend, who happens to also be a vampire. Despite the protests of the pack, Leo sends in his second in command to handle the situation. Chanyeol, the last mateless werewolf of the pack, struggles with the sudden realization that his destined mate is neither human, nor wolf. Chanyeol x OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Soon.." he heard a sweet voice whisper in his ear, peculiarly cold breath tickling his neck and igniting his senses. He jolted up, wiping the sweat from his forehead and struggling to catch his breath. Chanyeol had had yet another vivid dream about a mysterious female, whom he hoped was his mate and not some sort of demon tormenting him. After all, anything was possible in his world. That was when he heard the ruckus downstairs, and he turned his head to check his bedside-clock, which read 2 a.m. He hurried out of bed and sprinted down the stairs to see half the house gathered around, as Baekhyun and Sehun were carrying a blood-covered Xiumin to the livingroom couch, his mate sobbing uncontrollably. Yixing, their healing brother hurried by Xiumin's side. Soon the entire house had come down, and were worriedly asking each other what had happened to their brother.

"Vampires… scores of them." Xiumin managed to whisper between coughs. The others couldn't believe their ears. Vampires usually avoided werewolf territory and kept to themselves as long as werewolves didn't interfere with their feeding habits. This sudden attack had taken everyone by surprise. The usually cheerful Chen gulped and set his worried eyes on the Alpha:

"What do we do? "

"What do you mean? We fight back! Don't we, Hyung?" a very revolted Sehun intervened. "They have to pay!" he gritted his teeth angrily.

Suho was deeply buried in thought, pondering their options. Xiumin had said that there were scores of vampires, which meant at least a dozen, which also meant that they were clearly outnumbered. They were 9 male wolves, 4 human mates, and 4 wolf mates, and the human mates needed constant protection at home, meaning that he could send 11 wolves tops into battle. They needed help, and they needed it as quickly as possible.

"Yes.. yes… this matter will not be ignored. However, we mustn't act hastily. We should conjure up a plan first." Suho answered, wiping his brow.

"I say we attack them during daytime. The sun burns them, right?" Baekhyun suggested.

"No, you moron, they have daylight jewelry, they are as capable of walking in the sun as we are. Jesus, crack open a book from time to time." Kyungsoo scolded him, and Baekhyun frowned in return. "We have literally no advantage." he sighed, burying his face in his hands, while his mate rubbed soothing circles on his back.

While the others were discussing battle strategies, Yixing was concocting herb ointments to apply to Xiumin's wounds. He was writhing uncontrollably and moaning as his high fever was making him delirious. "It's the vampire venom. The fever is helping him burn it out of his system." Yixing explained to Xiumin's mate as she was using her entire strength to pin Xiumin to the couch and keep him still.

"Is he going to make it?" she asked, tears streaming down her small face, while she was trying to stay strong for her mate. Yixing nodded, carefully rubbing medicine all over his brother, who was already beginning to heal. "He is strong. And he put up a good fight. I wouldn't expect anything less from my brother." he whispered, his features deeply set in concentration. "Kai, Sehun, take him to his room. He will be as good as new in a couple of days." Yixing breathed out, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "I can take him." Xiumin's mate offered, but Yixing waved her off. "Werewolf or not, you're a lady. Let these two do the honors." he stated, as Kai and Sehun grabbed Xiumin with ease and took him upstairs to his room, his mate right behind them.

Slowly, the crowded house grew silent again as almost everyone went to sleep, except for Suho, Yixing and Kyungsoo who were in the library, discussing their next step. Chanyeol was listening intently through the wall from his room, as those three and Xiumin usually made the most important decisions, seeing as they were the most level-headed and the eldest. He and the others were usually excluded from the decision-making process, they mainly followed the orders. It didn't bother him though, he was not very good at handling pressure. He heard Suho heave a sigh, and he could just imagine him rubbing the bridge of his nose as he always did when he was stressed.

"What could have brought this on?" Kyungsoo asked, while browsing through all the books about vampires that they had in their library, even though he had already read all of them. "Could they have done it just for fun?" he turned towards Suho and Yixing who were exchanging worried glances.

"It is possible. Vampires tend to wreck havoc just for the sake of it. We have to wait until Xiumin wakes up to see if the vampires maybe gave him a message to deliver." Suho said.

"If it turns out they indeed have some sort of score to set with our pack, are you going to call him?" Yixing asked, scanning Suho's face, as Kyungsoo's eyes grew wide.

"Call Leo and his coven? Can they be trusted? They are vampires too after all. They are cunning, deceiving, vindictive, downright evil-" Kyungsoo began, but was interrupted by Suho.

"Leo and I have saved each other's lives throughout the years more times than I can remember. I've known him longer than I've known any of you. Almost 200 years. Besides, he and his coven do not feed straight from the vein. They respect human life. Not all vampires are evil. That is the same as saying that all werewolves are rabid dogs that kill humans every full moon. Which we know is far from the truth. I trust Leo and anyone he considers a friend and an ally is an ally of mine." Suho explained in a whisper.

"You know we completely trust your judgement, but the kids might react-"

"Yixing, the kids must accept the fact that desperate times call for desperate measures." Suho gritted his teeth. "Don't think that I am comfortable bringing creatures that feed on human blood in a house with 4 humans, including my recently found mate, whom I've been waiting for longer than I can remember. But we are outnumbered. And these vampires can teach all of us how to defeat the other coven."

Chanyeol hated when they called him and the others "kids". Just because they were a couple of dozen years younger than them, didn't mean they couldn't act responsibly. Still, inviting bloodsuckers into their home was ludicrous, especially after what they had done to Xiumin. He didn't care that they were different vampires. If Suho thought he would be civilized to those monsters, he was in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

True to his word, Yixing managed to get Xiumin back on his feet within the next couple of days, and he was finally able to tell the others whether his attackers had assigned him a message to deliver. Suho was still in the process of deciding if he was going to call for reinforcements or not. The occupants of the big white house in the heart of the forest were restless, worried and on constant alert.

Suho called everyone in the dining room so that Xiumin could inform them all at once about what had happened the night he was almost killed. They all sat down with their respective mates at their sides, bringing them constant comfort. Chanyeol groaned internally, as he buried himself in his hoodie, a deep scowl set on his face. He hadn't told anybody that he had eavesdropped on Suho and the others, because he still hoped that the Alpha would change his mind about resorting to such drastic and dangerous measures. Xiumin cleared his throat and, holding his mate's hand, spoke feebly:

"They weren't targeting me randomly. They even called me by my name. They said they had a message for my Alpha." he locked eyes with Suho. "To tell him that he had something that belonged to them." Xiumin's eyes flickered to Suho's mate, then rested on his hand interlaced with his own mate's. Whispers and gasps could be heard all around the table, but none of them dared to ask Suho directly, they were waiting for him to explain.

Suho was breathing heavily as if he was desperately trying not to phase or to break something. His mate looked as if she were about to faint. Chanyeol felt extremely confused as he couldn't imagine what Suho could have possibly taken from a bunch of vampires. But the protective aura surrounding his Alpha made him suppose it had something to do with his mate, with whom he had been for roughly half a year. Suho inhaled deeply and then sighed.

"I feared this day would come." Suho broke the silence, while rubbing his eyes. "You all know that I found Suho's/Mate/Name while on a trip to London. But I never actually told you the exact circumstances." The others held their breaths while looking at their Alpha expectantly. "I saw her in a convenience store, and followed her to a secluded area, where she entered what seemed like an abandoned hotel. I could smell more than 20 vampires inside, so obviously, following her inside would have been a suicide mission. That was when I called an old friend of mine, Leo, and his _coven_ to lend me a hand."

Gasps were heard around the table at the realization that Suho had befriended vampires. Suho gave them harsh looks for their judgemental reactions and proceeded with his story. "They risked their lives to help me rescue her, because we were outnumbered. Fortunately for us, some of them decided to run, including their leader. I was expecting them to come back for her.,,"

"I'm sorry, but, what do vampires need a human for? Except for feeding? Why do they want her when they could have any other human?" Chen asked with big curious eyes.

Suho's mate cleared her throat. "Sometimes vampires grow obsessed with a certain human, and they keep them around. They still feed on them and… do other things, but they don't kill them. They hold a sort of twisted attachment towards them, and they grow extremely territorial. I was one of those humans. The master of the coven's plaything." she finished in a disgusted tone. Chen's mate grabbed her hand with teary eyes, as she felt deep sorrow for her sister, because the bond between all the members in the house was even stronger than blood.

"Well, then, we definitely have to kill those bastards!" Kai added in an angry tone.

"Now, now, we have to make a plan. We don't want to get ourselved killed." Kyungsoo calmed him down.

"Suho? Do you have anything in mind? Can't you ask your vampire friend to help you again?" Baekhyun asked.

"No! Bring other vampires here? Are you insane?" Chanyeol snapped, "They're the reason we're in this mess! They could attack the human mates. You mate is human, Baekhyun!" he yelled. Baekhyun flinched at his tone and frowned, but said nothing.

"Settle down, Chanyeol." Suho commanded him in his Alpha tone, and Chanyeol leaned back in his chair with a whimper. He looked much like a kicked puppy and Suho almost felt sorry for losing his temper with him. "Leo and his coven are different. They never drink directly from humans. They have deals with several hospitals which supply them with bloodbags. You'd be surprised to know how many vampires actually don't hurt humans. And they have helped me before. They were even close do Suho's/M/N when she was bleeding and none of them attacked." His mate nodded in agreement.

"Still, isn't it dangerous? We would have to bring them into the house." Sehun inquired.

"I am not saying that the temptation for blood doesn't exist. But if they feed regularly, they manage to suppress their urges. Also, last time I needed the entire coven because I was by myself. Now the enemies are fewer in numbers and we are all together. We only need one or two vampires. Depending on their ages." Suho explained.

"What do you mean depending on their ages?" Xiumin's mate asked.

"The older a vampire is, the stronger they are. A 200 year old vampire could never defeat one that is twice their age." Kyungsoo stated calmly.

Chanyeol couldn't believe what was happening. He was watching his brothers and sisters in bewilderment as they were actually considering inviting a bloodsucker under their roof.

"You guys are actually serious?" he asked incredulously, mouth agape. Most of them nodded. "You are fools for believing that bringing one of those demons in here is going to solve any of our problems!" he yelled.

"Chanyeol, control yourself." Kyungsoo warned, eyeing Suho.

"No! I will not control myself! Why can't anybody see that this creature could suck us all dry in our sleep?"

"We are supernatural beings perfectly capable of defending ourselves should anything of the sort happen." Yixing stated calmly.

"Then why aren't we perfectly capable of defending our family without outside interference?!" Chanyeol insisted, having gotten up from his chair. "I just… I just can't believe any of you!" he fisted his hair.

"Chanyeol! This is the only way! We just can't risk it!" Suho yelled, slamming his fists on the table. "Maybe you've got nothing to lose. But the rest of us have everything to lose." Chanyeol stared at his Alpha blinking slowly, registering his hurtful words. His inner wolf whimpered as he ran out of the house, without looking back.

"Chanyeol, he didn't mean it, come back!" Baekhyun yelled, running after him. Suho groaned, internally cussing himself for having been so harsh to his mateless friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Baekhyun had managed to calm Chanyeol down and thought he had made him see reason, however, Chanyeol had simply decided to keep most of his opinions to himself, since nobody cared what he thought anyway. He was planning on staying on full alert around their _guest._ Two days after their confrontation, he still hadn't said a word to his Alpha, while Suho was too preoccupied with getting help to deal with having hurt Chanyeol's feelings. He had a duty to fulfill.

Unfortunately, Leo was not able to come and help the pack himself, because he was dealing with some out of control vampires that had been terrorizing London for weeks. However, he promised to send Kira, his 400 year-old vampire progeny whom he trusted completely and also to come there himself as soon as he was done with his business. Suho had met her before, and was satistfied with Leo's decision.

"How are we supposed to behave around her?" Kai's mate asked the others, while they were all waiting anxiously for their guest's arrival.

"You should just treat her as normally as possible. I have already stocked a mini-fridge for her, so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of hunting. She may carry a scary aura around her, or an imposing one, but she is a pleasant person. I am actually glad Leo sent her. And quite surprised, too, since they are very rarely separated." Suho explained.

"Is she his mate?" Kyungsoo asked curiously. Unlike werewolves, vampires chose their mates, and they remained loyal to them.

"No, but she is his progeny, and the bond between a master and his creation is pretty strong." Suho told him.

"Wow, that's interesting. I just never imagined vampires as creatures with feelings before." Baekhyun's mate murmured.

"Vampires are very passionate beings. They have rather mischievous personalities, but many of them are capable of love. Mainly those who have managed to hold onto their humanity." Yixing intervened. He had been studying every book about vampires that they owned ever since Xiumin's attack. "They also have this rather alluring and mesmerizing aura. They can compel humans to do whatever they want with just one look. It doesn't work on supernatural beings though." He continued.

Baekhyun's human mate released a worried whimper.

"You have nothing to worry about. Kira means well. Just try not to piss her off." Suho smiled.

"Oh, yes, vampires have quite a temper." Yixing added.

"That's reassuring." Chanyeol scoffed and rolled his eyes. He had been leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, listening to the others gathered on the couches in the living room. Suho hoped that he would soon change his preconceived notions concerning vampires.

The wolves perked up their noses, and their eyes gleamed as they caught the whiff of a vampire approaching. They feared it might be a hostile vampire, but Suho remained calm.

"It's her. I recognize her scent. Chanyeol, would you please open the door for our guest and invite her in?" Suho asked in a kind tone. Chanyeol began to protest but his Alpha gave him a stern look and then turned his attention towards his mate who was shifting uncomfortably next to him.

"Should I feel jealous that you know this girl? Is she pretty?" Suho's mate whispered and pouted at him. Suho chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Nobody is more beautiful than you." He assured her and she beamed at him.

Chanyeol groaned and made a show out of lazily dragging his feet across the floor. He could feel a strong smell of vanilla invading his nostrils, and he rubbed at his nose. He remembered vampires having a more repulsive scent for a werewolf. A soft knock was heard and Chanyeol opened the door, freezing instantly. In front of him was a petite curvy woman who didn't look a day over 19, with long wavy black hair, big hazel eyes, round cherry lips, and a button nose. In a word: gorgeous. She looked into his eyes, and didn't even get to utter a word because Chanyeol fell hard on the floor, his eyes gleaming gold, and looking dangerously close to phasing. Kira took a step back and frowned at the sight in front of her.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked, as Kai and Sehun rushed to Chanyeol's side, gave quick nods in her direction and quickly carried him to his room as he was growling and writhing uncontrollably. Suho quickly made his way to the door and politely invited her in.

"I apologize for Chanyeol. He's… never seen a vampire before. He was stunned I guess." Suho tried to explain, as he took Kira's hand and shook it affectionately. She gave him a warm smile.

"Oh, I didn't know I was that scary." she frowned. "Suho, we have to stop meeting in these unfortunate circumstances." she then tsked.

"Indeed, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Suho bowed his head.

"No need to apologize. I was in need of a change of scenery. Plus, I am more than glad to help." She assured him. She tilted her head over Suho to see a bunch of werewolves and humans curiously listening in on their conversation and trying to catch a glimpse of her. She took a cautious step towards them and gave them a friendly smile.

"Hello, everyone, my name is Kira. Thank you for inviting me into your home and trusting me. I hope we will take good care of each other." she introduced herself and bowed respectfully. Everyone except Sehun, Kai and Chanyeol who were currently upstairs, returned her bow and took turns introducing themselves. The human mates seemed to have relaxed slightly.

Kira was partly listening in on the fussing in the tall boy's room, whose name she remembered was Chanyeol, while Suho, his mate and two other werewolves were giving her a tour of the house.

"Chanyeol, are you insane? Were you planning on attacking a 400 year-old vampire and get killed in a milli-second?" one of them huffed, as Chanyeol grunted, and breathed heavily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chanyeol asked in what Kira felt was the deepest voice she had heard her entire existence. It gave her an odd unfamiliar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was surprised that such a manly voice could come out of someone with such a puppy face. She had seen him for a total of three seconds, and she was already intrigued by him.

"You almost turned! You were going to attack her!" the other boy accused Chanyeol. Kira felt rather disheartened that the tall boy wasn't even planning on giving her the benefit of the doubt. However, she was used to this kind of judgemental attitude. She had been dealing with it for hundreds of years. She was surprised that this time however she actually cared what that boy thought of her. _Get a grip, Kira, and concentrate on saving these people. Screw the tall handsome werewolf -_ she thought.

Chanyeol sounded surprised. "I wasn't- I- I mean.. yes. Yes, I wanted to kill her." He growled. "I-I.. I h-h-ate her and her kind." He growled, and Kira frowned. She realized she hadn't been listening to Suho at all and looked at him with big eyes.

"- the other house is currently in the process of being built, so, since he is the only one who lives alone in his room, you will have to share the room. If this makes you uncomfortable, he can sleep downstairs." Suho continued in a kind-hearted manner.

Kira bobbed her head slightly as she tried to remember whom Suho was talking about. "No. no. I don't want to make anyone sleep on the couch, it's okay. It doesn't bother me. At this point, there's nothing I've never seen before." She joked.

"Great, so, this is Chanyeol's room." Suho stated, as he opened the door to find three werewolves staring at them.

"What are you doing here?" Chanyeol blurted with wide-eyes as he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Kai and Sehun hurried out of the room after quickly introducing themselves to Kira, wanting to run away from the whole situation.

"Kira will be staying in your room." Suho stated matter-of-factly, as Kira stared at Chanyeol with an expressionless face. She hoped the werewolf was smart enough to think twice before trying to stake her in her sleep.

"What? Why?" Chanyeol yelled, avoiding looking at the vampire entirely. Kira rolled her eyes at his immature behavior.

"You are the only one who lives alone in his room. You also have the option of sleeping on the couch, but Kira here was kind enough to let you stay." Suho explained. Kira kept her stoic face.

"Oh, you were kind enough to allow me to stay in my own room?" Chanyel snarled, looking at her for the first time after having collapsed on the floor. He suddenly found it very hard to breathe, and his mouth went dry.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, unable to believe just how rude he was being. "Yes." She stated defiantly.

"Chanyeol, manners." Suho warned. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and leaned back on his bed. "Fine, whatever, I don't care." He then got up in a sitting position again, ruffling his hair. "Just know that I have holy water in my room." he spat, trying to look menacing and failing miserably as his eyes turned round and puppy-like whenever he set them on her.

"Is that supposed to scare me? Let's just hope you get to it in time, then." she shrugged as she entered the room with her bag, passing Chanyeol carelessly. Chanyeol's nostrils flared as her scent dominated the entire room.

Suho tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Chanyeol, as realization finally dawned upon him, and he barked a laugh.

"You kids have fun. Kira, try not to kill him, please, he's sort of important to me." Suho joked as he nodded in Chanyeol's direction and Chanyeol took his words as a long-awaited apology and gave his Alpha a panicked look for leaving him alone with the girl.

"I can't make any promises." she murmured, as she rummaged through her luggage.


End file.
